


Beg Me Bite Me

by AmandaSun320



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	Beg Me Bite Me

“你能不能动作快点？”伊森气喘吁吁地把刚刚昏迷的拉克拖进洗手间隔间，抬头瞪了还站在外面的沃克一眼。沃克不紧不慢地整理了一下自己的领带，“我以为我们是合作关系，我不是你的下属，没必要听你的指挥。”  
“去你的，这是我的小队，你要想在这带着完成任务就得听我的，要么你去找斯隆让她给你重新安排岗位。”伊森手上的动作没有停，把拉克半拖半抱地弄到了马桶上，“要么就别唧唧歪歪的，过来干活了！”  
沃克的面部表情毫无波动，只抄起了刚刚摔在地上的公文包，走了进来，顺手锁上了门。伊森从他手上接过包，取出设备。  
“妈的，砸坏了。”伊森狠狠地骂道，“下次再这么砸人的时候你能不能考虑考虑包里装的是什么东西？”  
沃克清了清嗓子：“事实证明，如果不是我当机立断，我们根本不可能制服这家伙……”  
“所以呢？”伊森不耐烦地打断他，“你能不能行行好，用我带来的麻醉剂给他来一针？”  
沃克闭上了嘴，取出针管，掰着拉克的头，在他脖子上打了一针。  
“Shit，这破玩意儿怎么这么慢？”伊森使劲敲了敲3D打印机，“算了，你去外面给我守着，别让别人看到我们都躲在这里。”  
沃克没有回应。心急火燎的伊森回头：“你他妈到底磨磨唧唧地在干什么？”  
“……”沃克耸了耸肩，双手摊开做了个“你自己看”的手势。  
伊森顺着他的手看了一眼。  
“……”他是认真来完成任务的吗？这个家伙居然在这个时候勃起了？！  
“我也没办法。”沃克的声音里一点都听不出来他正压抑着的欲望。“剧烈运动时总会有这种情况发生，你也是男人，当然会懂。”  
“……”伊森气得一句话都说不出来。他当然知道这种情况，可是他经历的特工训练早已教会他控制自己的欲望。不知道这个熊一样魁梧的小胡子特工是怎么搞的，连这点基本的自控力都没有。  
“算了算了，我在这里处理拉克，这破机器还得一会儿，你去其他隔间自行解决一下。”憋了半天，伊森终于说出这一句话。  
沃克却根本没听他的。  
“你到底想怎么样？”伊森挑了挑眉。  
“你来帮我。”  
伊森一瞬间以为自己听错了，可是看了看沃克认真的表情，他心里窝的火“腾”地冒了起来。  
他拽着沃克的衣领，把他抵在了隔间门上。“听好了，小子。我不知道你给斯隆灌了多少迷魂汤，她会派你这么一个一点基本素养都没有的新人来跟我干，不过你在我这就得听我们IMF的规矩！该自己做的事自己做好，别给别人制造麻烦！”  
“那么说来，你连你自己的规矩都没遵守喽？”沃克不以为意地握住了伊森紧拽着自己衣领的手，往自己怀里一带。“如果不是你没做好自己的工作，我们就不会有这次任务了不是吗？”  
伊森冷不丁被强壮的特工环在了怀里，又被沃克用言语刺激了一下，一时失神，没有及时做出反应，等他回过神来，他已经被沃克紧紧抱住了。他能感受到沃克的心跳一下一下，强壮有力地跳动着，也能感受到他灼热的呼吸。  
“放开我！”伊森用手肘砸向沃克的腹部，迫使沃克送开了手。“想让我伺候你，也得你有这个本事才行，菜鸟！”  
还没等沃克接话，伊森便已撑着隔板腾空而起，对准沃克的脸就是一记猛踹。沃克敏捷地躲过，反手将隔间的门打开，退了出去。伊森猛地一蹿身，稳稳落在地板上，摆开架势，准备和沃克进行一场紧身格斗。  
沃克转了转脖子：“你确定要和我打一架吗？如果我赢了你就让我舒舒服服爽一发吗？”  
“你他妈到底什么毛病？我再这么放任你这次的任务我们都不要做了！”伊森根本理解不了这个把个人需求看得比任务还重的人的想法。  
“好吧，得来太容易岂不是很无聊。我就陪你打一架好了，全当前戏了。”沃克脸上依旧很平静。  
伊森对付过比沃克体型大得多的对手，他并没有太把沃克当一回事。他稍一侧身，左手虚晃一招，右手握紧了拳头，带着拳风向沃克耳侧袭来。  
沃克虽然高大，灵活性却很好。他很灵巧地躲过了这次攻击，顺便瞄着伊森的鼻子给了一拳。伊森偏头躲过，一个转身就要踢上沃克的胸。沃克根本没把这次攻击放在眼里，他伸手握住了伊森的脚踝，就势一顺，把单腿站立的伊森掼在了大理石地板上。  
伊森挣脱开沃克的手，两条腿绞住了沃克的腿，使了个巧劲，沃克也倒在了地板上。  
沃克掰住了伊森的腿，让他没办法更进一步踢上自己的下巴，顺手往下摸了摸。  
“！”伊森被摸了一把下体之后脑子突然短路，没有集中精力对付沃克。  
“亨特，闹够了吧？”沃克突然开口了。伊森没有回答，回过神来继续踢他。  
“现在，该让我教教你，什么是真正的打架了。”  
话音未落，沃克似乎根本没使多大劲就从伊森胳膊的钳制下抽出了腿，伊森还没搞清楚就已经被倒拎着甩了出去。沃克没怎么用力，他摔得不重，只是一下子被沃克弄晕了，半天没缓过神。  
沃克像架重型坦克一样朝伊森扑过来，伊森本能的伸出胳膊去挡，却落了空，整个人被沃克不费吹灰之力就扛在了肩上。  
沃克狠狠地拍了拍他的屁股。  
“这回，该认输了吧！”  
不知道是因为血液涌上了头，还是因为羞耻，伊森的脸腾地涨红了。  
“好了，架也打完了，该办正事了。”沃克说着把他卸了下来，放在了洗手台上。左手在背后扭住他的手，手肘压着他让他直不起腰，右手非常自然地去解他的皮带。  
“你！住手！我们还有任务！”伊森挣扎道。  
“不急，时间绰绰有余，3D打印机不也没准备好吗？”沃克嘴上说着，手上速度却没减。  
“你就不能自己解决吗？”  
“啧啧啧，自己解决怎么会有别人帮我这么爽呢？”沃克从背后压了上来，伊森隔着布料感觉到了沃克的炽热。  
“放松点，不然疼的是你。”沃克在他耳边吹气，“我说过了，你喜欢手术刀，我喜欢锤子。宝贝，你觉得跟锤子比，没拿手术刀的你，打得过吗？”  
说话间，沃克右手隔着伊森的内裤，狠狠地捏了一把他的睾丸，伊森疼得一哆嗦，沃克趁势把自己外裤脱了下来。  
沃克用力往前蹭了蹭，只隔着两层薄薄的布料，伊森明显地感受到了沃克的形状。妈的，这家伙怎么这么大？  
沃克用唇上的胡子碰了碰他的耳朵：“要开始喽。”  
敏感点的刺激让伊森也勃起了。沃克脱下了两人最后一点阻碍。  
扩张得差不多了，沃克挺身将阴茎送进了他的穴口。伊森疼得又是一哆嗦。  
“啪！”清脆的巴掌声在空荡荡的洗手间里显得格外响亮。伊森光滑的屁股上立刻出现了一个红红的巴掌印。  
“放松！你这样咱们都不会爽。”  
伊森咬牙切齿地诅咒。  
“你是第一次被人干吧？没关系，我会让你体验到跟干别人完全不一样的快感。现在，放松。”  
伊森根本不用他说，他疼得都快跪下了，要不是沃克在洗手台上按着他，他绝对会软在地上。  
沃克没有全部进去，大概插进去三分之二就慢慢拔了出来。然后一边揉着伊森右半边屁股一边缓缓再次插入。  
“不得不说，出乎我的意料，你屁股还挺软的。”  
伊森的痛感慢慢消失，一种奇异的感觉从下面传上大脑。立刻，他为自己感受到快感而羞耻起来。  
可是大脑这次不听他的，大脑想要更多。他的阴茎口变得湿润，滴滴答答地流下来一些液体。他的穴口彻底放松下来，想要迎接更多的冲击。  
沃克的节奏明显加速了。  
他放开了他的屁股，左手换了个姿势，扶住了伊森的腰，右手灵巧地解开了伊森衬衫最上面的两颗纽扣，然后他用手使劲扯了扯他的领带，让领带松了松。  
他从他脑后扯住了领带，迫使他抬头看着镜子里的自己。  
“看看你自己，亨特，难道不诱人吗？”  
镜子里的伊森他以前从没见过，他的眼角微微发红，嘴角有亮晶晶的口水，脸颊的绯红看上去很漂亮。  
沃克放下了他，没让他感到更加耻辱。他解下了他的领带，装进自己外套口袋，更加专心地操着他，摸索着他的敏感点。  
门外突然传来调笑的声音，伊森趴在洗手台上的头敏锐地抬了起来。沃克伸手把他又按了回去。“专心！”  
伊森抬起上半身，微微侧身，尽可能面对沃克：“进去再弄！”  
沃克轻笑：“求我。”  
“你别太过分了。”  
“行，那就直接结束了吧。”沃克很愉快地把阴茎拔了出来，直接开始提裤子。“需要我帮你提裤子吗？”  
“混蛋！”突如其来的空虚感，伊森颤颤巍巍地开始提裤子。  
他手抖得根本连内裤都提不上来。  
更糟糕的是，除了手抖，后庭的不舒服感受越来越明显，他轻轻地扭了扭屁股。  
“F**k！”沃克喉结动了动，“今天非给你操穿不可。”  
说完，他捞起伊森的腰，把他抱进了隔间，锁上门。他把碍事的拉克从马桶上挪了下去，让他脸朝下挤在一个角落。好在这隔间空间大，他们怎么玩都没关系。然后他盖上马桶盖，把伊森放在马桶水箱上，再次对准了他。  
“Ouvrez la porte！”“Ne sois pas timide！”外面的那群醉醺醺的人在砸门。  
刚刚感到一丝好转的伊森不耐烦地让他们离开。他们哈哈地笑着从洗手间走了出去。闹哄哄的洗手间一下子安静了下来。  
“其实如果没有任务的话，我不介意和他们分享你的。”沃克一边动作一边说。  
“闭上你的嘴，专心一点！”  
“好的，亨特特工。”沃克答应得很爽快。  
伊森刚刚意识到他的异常爽快，还没来得及反应，沃克就全根进入了他的后庭。和第一次不一样，他嗓子里飘出一声呻吟。  
“啧啧，这就受不了了，那一会你岂不是得爽上天了？”沃克两只手掐住了伊森的腰，加快了动作的速度。  
伊森尽力克制自己，可是肉体的快感让他根本忍不住，嘴里断断续续飘出几声呜咽。  
“叫出来吧，宝贝，憋着难受。”沃克腾出左手来握住了伊森的阴茎，上下轻轻地抚弄。  
伊森整张脸都憋红了。  
沃克的右手握住了他的睾丸。  
他左右开弓。  
伊森感觉自己硬得发疼。  
“不行，你得和我一起。”沃克松开了手，专心找了一会敏感点，最后在他一碰伊森就是一抖的地方停了下来。  
“刚刚你没有求我，我就给你了，现在该你补上了。求我（Beg me）。”  
“咬我啊（Bite me）！”伊森恶狠狠地说。  
“如你所愿。”  
沃克一口咬上了他的左边脖子。  
伊森浑身的肌肉绷紧了，包括下面。  
沃克被突如其来的肌肉收缩刺激到了。他细细地啃咬伊森的脖子，他呼出的热气，和他钢针一样的小胡子，刺激着伊森。  
“……啊……”他叫出来了。  
“这样……才……对……”沃克含混的声音从他颈窝处发出。他从脖子一路啃咬，


End file.
